


Words of Love

by vespertide



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Only brief mentions of Enjolras and Joly I'm afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertide/pseuds/vespertide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is cold and it is grey and Courfeyrac is sick. But there's always a certain poet around to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Love

This work has been meta-archived by the author


End file.
